prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Takibi Yuuki
Takibi Yuuki (焚き火 勇気 Takibi Yūki) is a main character from Noble Pretty Cure. She's the cure who represents bravery and holds a sword as her weapon. Appearance Yuuki has red eyes and brown hair. Her hair is pretty long and tied into two loose braids. She got some straight messy bangs on the center. She often seen wearing mud brown grey jacket with red pants and red converse. Cure Ensis has red hair. Her hair become very long and tied into a pony tail. Personality Yuuki is a nice and friendly girl. She loves kendo and been practicing since little with her childhood friends, Miho and Kito. Right when she enters the club, she has been stamped as the best first year in kendo club. She's also sociable and it makes her pointed and chosen personally by the student council president as the vice student council president. Though she led a busy life, her grades are not that good and even makes people wonder why is she the student council vice pres. Yuuki is also very realistic. She doesn't believe in ghosts, phantoms or anything unreal. That makes her a brave person since she's always the one to check if a ghost story is real or not. Background Vice Student Council President The student council president election starts few weeks after a new semester. The soon-to-be students are required to choose their vice student council president in the semi-final round. Yuuki was eating lunch with her classmates when one of the students, Hanamiya Kito, who also her childhood friend, came to her class. He immediately asked her to be his vice student council president. Leaving everyone shocked, Yuuki refused the offer saying that the role might be suitable for second years. But Kito said that rather than asking, he's telling her. He already submitted it to the teachers and the rules said, no withdrawal. Yuuki is afraid of making him lost. But after he said that he believed in her, she decided to give it a go. Kendo MVP On the first day of club, she get laughed at for joining the club. In the school, only boys enrolled kendo club. Yuuki was pissed and challenge them to a duel. Their upperclassmen said it is not a good idea. But Yuuki asked anyway and won every match. Since that first day, she is crowned the kendo queen. Becoming a Cure Yuuki was on her way home with her student council friend from a meeting and decided to check the fallen comet. There, her friend, Kanashima Rina, got attacked by Ferio and her soul is taken. She fought back and used a branch to fight. That branch and her bravery sparked the power and turn her into a cure. Cure Ensis Cure Ensis (キュアエンシス Kyua enshisu) is Yuuki's alter ego as a pretty cure. She's the cure that blessed with the power of Ruby Element Stone and represents bravery. She used a claymore sword as her weapon. Transformation "Arise! Pretty Cure, Royale Assemble!" is Cure Ensis's transformation phrase. She took out her Thrylos Jewel and Noble Armor. She put the jewel into the middle of the Noble Armor shield brooch and shouts "Arise!". Then, the jewel will shine & clicked. The shield armor will floats and turned into a red light. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Royale Assemble!".The red light will wrap her body and become red light base dress as she floats. When she landed, the dress and shoes starts to form followed by a blast of fire. Then, she will spread her arms as the gloves formed. Then, the red light will wrap her clothes and create the armors and the brooch. Her hair will turn fire red and becomes long and the red light will tie it into a pony tail. She opened her eyes and do her speech and pose. Attacks Main Attacks= *Infinite Sword *Hestia Bravery *Ardenti Ignia |-| Sub Attacks= *Ruby Slash *Twirling Cut *Courage Blow *Amaterasu Fire |-| Group Attacks= *Royale Transcend *Heaven Reincarnation *Hellish Abyss Etymology Takibi - Japanese for "Bonfire" Yuuki - Courage/Braveness Cure Ensis - Latin for sword Relationships Yuuki has a good and close relationship with her fellow cures. She develops a very close relationship with Shinju and Miho for a long time. Shinju was a friend she met when they were little but Shinju did not remember her and they become close friends since middle school. Miho is her childhood friend. Both talks informally and are very close. Aria and Noir might just know her, but they gradually become closer. Aria is very grateful of her and both are the same age. Noir may be older than her, but she respects her and consider her as one of her close friends. Takibi Roku - Roku is her cousin whose parents went abroad. He lives with her because he doesn't want to leave Japan. They are very close even though they disagree and fight a lot. Both actually really cares of each other. Hanamiya Kito - Kito is also her childhood friend and the student council president. Like to Miho, she talks very casual to him. Even both have polar personality, they work very great as a team. Gale - When she met Gale, she thought him as a peculiar and annoying being for always disturbing her. But both grew closer with each other. After knowing how serious is his amnesia, she promised him to recover his memories. Shiro - Shiro is Noir's servant who always nag Noir about everything, like not being late and do her homework. At time like this, in anything connected to school rules, Shiro and Yuuki always agree and remind Noir about it. Trivia * Yuuki is the first lead cure to have red as her main color * She's one of the cure to be involved in the student council ** The second lead cure to be in after Aida Mana from DokiDoki Precure * She's the first lead cure whose family owns a bookshop * She could be considered as the second lead cure who is not clumsy ** The first being Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Precure * Despite being the vice president of the student council, her grades are not very good. * She's the first lead cure to excels in kendo. * As Cure Ensis, she is invulnerable of fire, even when fire touched her skin, nothing happens and she will feel nothing. * Unlike other lead cures who usually "keeps" the main mascot (if there's no individual mascots), she does not live with any mascots for Gale lives on his own. * Yuuki calls Miho by her first name, without any formalities such as "-senpai" or "-san" * She called Noir using the idiom "-san" at first, but after their talk in Episode 5, she called her by her name only. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Noble Pretty Cure characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters